greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Offer (Episode)
The Offer DC COMICS’ VILLAIN MURMUR SWEEPS INTO STARLING CITY: Still weighed down by his last meeting with Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable), Oliver (Stephen Amell) returns home to find a new villain and his crew have started terrorizing Starling City: Michael Amar AKA Murmur (Guest Star Adrian Glynn McMorran), a man whose mouth has been sewn shut. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) and Nyssa (Guest Star Katrina Law) bond over their issues with their fathers and Nyssa make Laurel an offer. Thea (Willa Holland) is forced to come to terms with her father after Oliver brings Malcolm (John Barrowman) to the loft to recover, and Lance (Paul Blackthorne) shuts out both Laurel and Green Arrow. Dermott Downs Directed The Episode Written by Beth Schwartz & Brian Ford Sullivan. Synopsis When Oliver offers his life and refuses to beg, Ra's surprises him by saying that he wants Oliver to take his place. He tells Oliver that the title is greater than any one man, and takes Oliver to where several League assassins are training. Ra's instructs one of them in how to fight, and then tells Oliver that all men seek guidance and he provides it in return for the fealty. Oliver points out that the assassins have to kill for him, and Ra's says that they have to die for him. As Ra's offers Oliver a meal, he says that he recognizes his dual identity and knows that it doesn't give Oliver what he wants. He warns Oliver that Starling City will eventually turn against him and the police will hunt him down and kill him. At the lair, Thea gives Nyssa her sword and insists that she killed Sara. Nyssa doesn't believe her and figures that she's protecting Malcolm, but Thea points out that she turned Malcolm over to the League. When Thea says that she was drugged into killing Sara, Nyssa says that there would be no justice in killing her and says that Ra's will end Malcolm's blood debt by killing him. Laurel and Roy come in and immediately attack Nyssa. The assassin knocks Laurel down but Roy manages to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart. Thea claims that Nyssa escaped the cage and leaves, saying that she has personal business. Ra's takes Oliver to The Lazarus Pit and explains that it is The Fountain of Youth that men have sought for centuries. However, he admits that the waters are losing their effect on him and he will soon die. He is impressed that Oliver came back to life without the fountain's water and wants an heir who has already defeated death. Oliver refuses the offer, saying that he's not a murderer, but Ra's insists that he offers justice. With the League, Oliver will have an entire army at his command who will obey his every command. He assures Oliver that the assassins will renounce killing if that is Oliver's order, and then says that he will allow Oliver to leave with Malcolm and Diggle as a sign of his good faith, all blood debts waived. The assassins bring the two prisoners in, and Oliver tells them that they're going home. When Oliver returns to Starling City, he goes to the loft with Malcolm and makes him comfortable on the sofa. Thea comes in and sees Malcolm, and insists that she still wants her father dead. Oliver tells her to just let Malcolm heal for now and goes to Verdant. Diggle asks why Ra's let them go, and Oliver claims that Ra's had a change of heart. Diggle clearly isn't convinced but Oliver tells him to let it go. Five years ago, Oliver and Akio flee to the Hong Kong market. As Oliver tries to reassure the boy, Akio runs off, thinking that he saw his parents. Oliver manages to find him and says that they can't be separated, and Akio remembers that his parents told him to go to the botanical garden if they were ever separated. In the lair, Felicity confirms that Malcolm is still alive and demands to know why. Oliver avoids her question and tells Nyssa that she's free to go. She wonders why Oliver is still alive and insists that her father wouldn't trade her life for Oliver's. Oliver ignores her question and Nyssa has no choice but to leave. Oliver then tells the team that they have to make people know that they're still safeguarding the city. Felicity checks the city systems and finds a robbery in progress at a property depot. At the depot, two hijackers arrive and kill one of the Blackhawk guards. One of hijackers speaks for the leader and demands to know where the Catoca shipment is. When the second guard admits that he doesn't know, the mouthpiece shoots him dead. The leader removes his mask, revealing that his lips are stitched shut. As the other hijackers come in, Arrow opens fire on them, while Arsenal shoots at the others from the rafters. A stray shot knocks him loose and as he dangles from the rafter, Black Canary takes out the hijackers drawing a bead on him. The mute leader drives by in the Black Hawk truck and Arrow gets Black Canary out of the way at the last moment. Once the leader makes good his escape, Arsenal finds some discarded diamonds, and Arrow irritably tells Black Canary that she needs more training. Later, Quentin finds the four hijackers tied up behind the station. Arrow is on the fire escape above and asks Quentin to give him the name of their leader when they talk. Quentin tells him to read about it in the newspapers and says that he knows Sara is dead... and Arrow hid the information from him. He explains that he let Arrow operate as a vigilante because he trusted him, but now he knows that his ally lies and keeps secrets. Quentin says that he's done with him and walks away. The next day, Felicity is helping Ray with his work and they kiss. Oliver comes in and asks to speak to Felicity privately. Once Ray leaves, Oliver apologizes for not calling ahead but Felicity assures him that it's okay. He then describes the mute hijacker and Felicity brings up his file. His name is Michael Amar, aka Murmur, and he stitched his lips together as a meditative technique. Oliver explains about how Quentin has turned against him, and admits that he was wrong to hide the news of Sara's death. Felicity suspects that something more is going on, but Oliver assures her that he's fine. Laurel goes to the loft and tells Thea that she wanted to check on Malcolm. He's still asleep, and Laurel admits that she wanted to talk to Thea. She points out that Oliver was right to stop Thea from killing Malcolm, and Thea admits that her life has been hell since she learned the truth. As she says that Laurel is lucky to have a normal father, Malcolm stirs briefly. Thea hears him and after Laurel leaves, she asks him how much he heard. Malcolm tells his daughter that she learned his lessons well, but Thea says that all she learned was to die for what Malcolm made her do. He realizes that she's holding a knife and tells Thea to stab him in the neck and make it quick. Thea wonders what he's thinking and Malcolm says that he wants to do what's best for her. Furious, his daughter says that if that was true then he would never have entered her life. When Nyssa returns to Nanda Parbat, she demands an explanation from her father. Ra's explains that he is making Oliver his heir, and Nyssa is furious that her father has overlooked her to choose an outsider as his heir. She accuses Ra's of punishing her for loving Sara, and Ra's warns that even in death, Sara is clouding Nyssa's judgment. Nyssa swings her sword at her father, but he catches the blade in his hand and tells her that she is banished from Nanda Parbat. Once she leaves, Ra's bathes his hand in the fountain and the waters heal his injury. Oliver returns to the lair and tells Diggle and Roy what he's learned about Murmur. The hijacker was released when the courts learned that the police beat a confession out of him. Roy has confirmed that the diamonds are industrial grade and that Murmur ignored the valuable ones in the truck to take the less valuable ones. When Diggle suggests that they have Felicity check around, Oliver says that she's pre-occupied and Roy volunteers to go check with his former contacts. Once he leaves, Diggle demands an explanation and Oliver admits that everything Ra's foretold is coming true. Diggle figures that Ra's is messing with Oliver's head, and realizes that Oliver is considering the offer. Oliver points out that as Arrow he's failed to make a difference to Starling City, and wonders if he should become the new Ra's al Ghul. That night, Oliver goes back to the loft and apologizes to Thea for bringing Malcolm there. Thea explains that she doesn't recognize the woman that she's become, and she only stopped from killing Malcolm and Slade because she realized what Moira would think of her if she chose to kill. Malcolm wakes up and listens as Oliver assures Thea that she's nothing like Malcolm. However, Thea says that her and Malcolm are both broken and nothing can fix them. When Thea leaves to get some soup for her father, Malcolm tells Oliver that he encouraged his daughter to kill him. Oliver tells him about the offer, and Malcolm warns him that there's a prophecy that the man who survives death at the hands of Ra's al Ghul will become Ra's al Ghul. Oliver gets a text and starts to go, and Malcolm warns that Ra's won't let him refuse the offer. Oliver takes Akio to the botanical gardens. As Oliver talks about how he used to go to the gardens in Starling City with Thea, he spots ARGUS agents moving in and tells Akio to run. Felicity is in the lair alone when Oliver arrives. He's surprised to see her there but Felicity insists that she's still committed to what they're doing. She asks Oliver's about his commitment, and he admits that he's not sure if he's on the right path. Oliver doesn't know why he's doing what he's doing anymore, and Felicity tells him to figure it out. Diggle and Roy arrive and report that Murmur and his crew are using the diamonds to make diamond tipped bullets capable of penetrating police vests. Roy realizes that Murmur is going after the policemen who beat him, and the team gears up. Quentin is working in his office and ignores Felicity's warning call. Laurel comes in with turnout and she tells him to let it out and yell at him so that they can move on. Quentin admits that he can't find it in his heart to forgive her for lying to him. As Laurel considers that, gunshots ring out as Murmur and his men shoot their way into the station. Quentin grabs Laurel and shoves her down behind his deck. Arrow and Arsenal are on the streets when Felicity picks up the emergency radio calls and tells her teammates what's going on. Quentin orders Laurel to make a run for it while he covers her. She reluctantly goes and a hijacker prepares to shoot her. However, Nyssa arrives and shoots the man dead. Murmur attacks Quentin from behind and knocks him to the floor. As Nyssa and Laurel fight the hijackers, Laurel says that Quentin is in the station. Arrow and Arsenal blast through the roof and Arrow puts an arrow in Murmur's shoulder. Murmur runs away and Arrow goes after him, while Arsenal joins Nyssa and Laurel in taking out the remaining men. Murmur run out of the station and Arrow swings down to fight him. The vigilante manages to take Murmur down and Quentin comes out. He wonders if Arrow is waiting for a thank you, and Arrow says that isn't why he does it and swings away. Back at the lair, Oliver thanks Felicity and admits that she was right earlier. He examined his motives and realized that he does what he does so that police officers can go home and be with their families. Oliver then tells the others that he's not going to give up on what they're doing, and Felicity says that she's happy as long as Oliver is in her life. Ray calls and Felicity takes the call. Oliver and Akio run out of the gardens and into the market. As they flee the pursuing agents, Oliver is surprised to run into what he believes to be a very much alive Shado. Nyssa approaches Laurel outside of the station and says that she came looking for her because she wanted something that reminded her of Sara. She offers to talk if Laurel needs a sympathetic ear, saying that she understands father issues. Laurel admits that she could use a reminder of Sara as well and invites her to dinner. As they go, Nyssa tells Laurel that she was competent and offers to train her... because she has nowhere else to go. Oliver meets with Maseo and tells him to inform Ra's that he's not accepting his offer. Maseo warns that Ra's has already chosen and Oliver has no say in the matter. He then tells Oliver that he will do what he has to at his master's command, despite what Oliver did for Maseo's family in the past. Thea comes to see Roy and says that she doesn't know who she is. She asks if she can stay and Roy agrees, and they kiss. Murmur's piece and the surviving gang members are playing pool and preparing to go get their revenge. A man dressed as Arrow shoots down from the rafters, killing all of them except one. The killer pulls back his hood, revealing that he's Ra's, and tells the survivor to tell everyone who will listen what he's seen. Summary *Coming Soon Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Celina Jade as Mei Fei *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Adrian Glynn McMorran as Murmur *Rochelle Okoye as Talibah Guest Stars *Darren Moore as Mouthpiece *Sebastian Kroon as Gang Member *James Michalopolous as Blackhawk Guard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006594/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Offer *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Offer Episode 16